Berserk
by Psychodrama
Summary: An arch enemy and an unknown face attempt, without too much resistance, to turn Harry to a dark side that does not include Voldemort. Blood-lust, chaos, and pure, dark insanity ensue. OC. Eventual Dark!Harry and Hellatrix.
1. Author's Note

**Berserk**

_Author's Note_

This is my very first fan fiction ever. Because of this, I do believe it is necessary for this note. I want to cover a few things before actually starting the story.

-Because this is my first story, I am still not entirely sure how the formatting, etc. works. So, please excuse any odd mistakes in the writing until I figure it out. Thank you.

-In concerns to the actual story, this will be a Dark!Harry/Bellatrix pairing. If you don't like it, I'd stop reading.

-I am going to have the rating at T for now, mostly for violence and some language. I do not believe the rating will have to go up.

-I am honestly not sure how often I can update. I will try to update as often as I can, but it also depends on how the real life goes and it depends on how the story ends up flowing.

-I'm not going to beg for reviews, but they would be helpful. I will also respect the reviewers if they have any ideas for the story, or if I make any mistakes about the characters, etc.

-Flames will be ignored.

Thanks for reading this.

Your loving, newbie author,

Psychodrama


	2. Regret

**_Disclaimer-_**I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters, etc. associated with Harry Potter. JK Rowling owns everything. The only thing I own is my OC, Lexington Black.

_Note-This is set after Harry has graduated. The final battle at Hogwarts did not happen. Dumbledore is alive, including most main characters. If they aren't, it will be stated somehow in the story. Here goes nothing._

Chapter One- Regret

Harry could not take much more. It was not that he was tired, or bored. He was simply disgusted. Mostly with himself, although there remained a part of him that was sick of something else. Something that he should embrace, something that he should enjoy.

He regretted ever joining the Order. Sure, at the time, it was his only choice. It was the "only way" they could take down Voldemort and his followers. Obviously, Harry despised Voldemort as much as the next person, but he was growing sick of the way the Order dealt with it. They had such an air of self-righteousness, as if they could do no wrong. They acted as if they had everything under control. The ugly truth was that the Order was steadily failing. It was corrupt and ridden with spies, spies that were probably just playing both sides for their own gain, choosing their alliance based the success of the opposing teams. On top of that, the death count was quickly rising. Muggles and half-bloods alike were being slaughtered all over the place, and it seemed that the Order could not do anything about it.

However, the death count disturbed Harry less and less every day. This was one thing that disgusted him. He hated that he had become so apathetic to the cause, even though he was no longer sure what the Order's cause was. Maybe that was why he had grown less and less enthusiastic about his Auror training every day. It slowly got to the point that he hated it. His only pleasure in the day was being allowed to go to bed, and even then, he did not sleep well, because he knew that the following morning he would be forced into training again. Every passing day pushed him farther and farther away from his "friends" and "mentors". He just felt like he was being used.

Still, he felt like this was the right thing to do. He just was not sure if this is what _he _wanted to do. It was music to his ears, however, when he learned that Rodulphus Lestrange had been killed and that Bellatrix had been thrown back into Azkaban. They had been "having fun" with a group of muggles when the Order jumped them. Rodulphus was disposed of early on, but Bellatrix had taken off when her wand was destroyed by a well-aimed spell. They had cornered and stupefied her before she could escape, but not before she killed a couple Aurors as if they were flies. Harry slightly regretted not being there, but, in truth, she still scared the hell out of him. He had dreamed of killing her, just like she had killed Sirius, but those dreams were always followed by nightmares that including plenty of torture and pain, always at her hand.

Nonetheless, the capture of Bellatrix had been the last useful thing the Order had done in six months. The other campaigns had been absolute failures, and it seemed like Harry was the only one to acknowledge this. Everyone else pretended as if nothing was wrong. He could not tell if it was stupidity or ignorance, but either way, Harry could not take much more if it. Their optimism was driving him crazy, and he became determined to escape this useless existence. He was not sure what he was going to try to do, but he knew, without a doubt, the Order was not going to be in his future for much longer.

_Well, I hope you enjoyed it! Yes, it is a boring first chapter, but I really, really, really needed to get some background information in. The actual story part will (hopefully) start next chapter. Goodbye for now! -Psychodrama_


End file.
